Going Back
by Xby
Summary: Harry decides to go back in time to kill Tom Riddle. Soon, he decides that all Tom needs, is a friend, to become a better person. Will Harry be this friend? I DON'T OWN HP!
1. Intro

Introduction

Harry Potter, has decided to somehow get a time machine, so he can go back in time to kill Voldemort before Voldemort kills his parents.

Actually, he's decided to go back to the time when Tom Riddle was in school. Right when Tom was alone, Harry's going to kill him.

The Time machine will be hard to find though. He might be able to ask Dumbledore, but it's very hard too. He manages to talk to Dumbledore, but someone else answers for him.

Also, he needs to find out which year it was, when Voldemort was Tom Riddle. He still needs to figure out at which age, does he wants to kill Voldemort.

When he was a baby? When he just started at Hogwarts? Or, when he was in year 3?


	2. Uh-Oh

Uh-Oh

'Where did that DAMN blue print go?' Harry thought, 'Wait, I think that's what it's called…been soooooo long since I thought about non-magical things…'

Harry started looking through his desk.

'Nope, it's not in this drawer.' Harry thought, going through his paper drawer.

"AHA!" Harry yelled triumphantly.

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU?!" Uncle Veron yelled up the stairs.

"Whatever. I'm going to be gone very soon." Harry muttered under his breath. "Don't chu worry."

He started looking for a way to get to the Burrow, so he could get Ron and Hermione to help him, as long as Hermione doesn't bring along Draco Malfoy.

'God, that kid's annoying. There's definitely something wrong with him." Harry confirmed to himself.

"I'M GOING TO VISIT A FRIEND FOR A FEW DAYS!" Harry called downstairs.

"STAY FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT! AND DON'T COME BACK!" Uncle Veron yelled.

Boy, can I imagine him right now, all purple in the face, with his tiny little mustache on his chin, Harry thought, packing up his stuff in his trunk.

Finally, he was ready. With his trunk in hand, he turned on the spot. The familiar sensation of being suffocated came.

"HARRY!" He heard several voices yell.

"Heeeeeeello." Harry said, putting down his trunk.

CRASH! Something or someone came in the door. Harry's hand instinctively went to his wand.

"Hello Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, turning to . "Honey…"

"Come on!" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

Together, they sneaked upstairs into Ron's room.

"I need your help…" Harry began.

Harry told them his plan.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU MUST BE CRAZY! Wait, that's a pretty good idea! This way, FRED AND YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED, AND YOU WOULDN'T BE THE CHOSEN ONE!" Ron yelled.

"Shush!" Hermione said, putting a finger on her lips. "We don't want anyone else to know!"

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Um….I haven't thought about that…how about, we take her with us?" Harry asked, looking around to his friends.

"Wouldn't she just get in our way?" Ron asked.

Ron doesn't seem to have any patients for his little sister, Harry thought.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Remember the war and how much she helped?" Hermione said, staring at Ron so hard, that he backed down straight away.

"Okay, so it's decided. Let me go get her now." Harry told them, starting to get up.

"Where will we go?" Ron asked. He and Hermione shared am look.

"Find somewhere to hide, and quickly too." Harry exclaimed.

Just then, Ginny burst in.

"I heard everything!" Ginny shouted.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other. Each of their faces all said: Uh-oh.


	3. Sorry!

Sorry!

"Gin…" Harry started.

"You don't have to explain anything, thank you very much" Ginny snapped.  
"Um…Gin, we did plan to bring you along…" Hermione explained, trailing off.

"Yes, yes, I heard, that's why I brought my stuff. I also packed your stuff too!" Ginny told them, excitedly.

"YOU WENT THORUGH MY STUFF?!" Yelled Ron.

"SO?! YOU ALWAYS GO THROUGH MY STUFF!" Ginny shot back.

"Ron! You go through Ginny stuff?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned pink, red, and then, tomato.

"Um-" Ron said, flushing even more.

"OKAY! LET'S GET STARTED." Harry said, a little too loudly.

"Did somebody cast a spell around this room?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"No…" Harry said.

"Nah-uh" Ron shook his head.

"Always doing the work." Hermione grumbled.

"No wonder mom can't hear us. She usually has the sharpest hearing.." Ginny said, looking at the door.

"WAIT! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR PARENTS AND SIBLINGS WHEN WE LEAVE?" Ron said, thinking about his parents.

"They won't be old enough to have children, smart one." Ginny retorted.

"That's true…" Ron said.

…

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"Uh…'cause we have to?"

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Who said?"

"I did."

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I dunno."

"Shuddap."

"Why me? You shuddap."

"Nah-uh."

"Ya-huh"

"Nah-uh."

"Uh-huh.'

"Nah-uh."

"Where's the machine anyways?"

"I dunno."

"Typical."

"BLAH!"

…

(Typical bickering between siblings…)

"Hey you guys, we're still here!" Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron and Ginny's faces.

"Oh." They said together. "JINX!"

They both turned and said to Harry and Hermione, "Sorry!"

**A/N: Sorry…I really didn't know how to end this time…Sorry! Next time, I'll try harder, and it'll be great if you helped! Thx…**

**~Xby**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit of a mess…I try not to make a mess, but I'm sort of on a writer's block, and…uh…help? Please? Please give me suggestions! Thanks!**

**-Xby**


	5. Author's Note, again, sorry!

**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating, but I'm not that good of a writer, and I usually prefer to read stories, rather than write them…so if you'd like to continue my story, feel free to PM me!**

**~Xby**


End file.
